


You Can Count On Me

by MCUthere



Series: I Knew From The First Time, I'd Stay For A Long Time [1]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Accepting Parents, Adorable Adrian, Armando being a good dad, Benji can cook, Benji hangs out with Adrian, Benji is a good boyfriend, Big Brother Benji, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Salazar family, Isabel being a good mom, M/M, Nice Pilar, Precious Adrian Salazar, Protective Siblings, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUthere/pseuds/MCUthere
Summary: Benji didn’t mean the overhear, really. He was scrolling through his Instagram feed and waiting for Victor to return, but the voices from the kitchen were getting louder and harder to ignore. When he heard Victor tell his parents he couldn’t babysit his little brother Adrian tomorrow, Benji’s interest peaked.“I can do it.” A voice behind them offered. All four turn around to find Benji standing in the entryway of the kitchen, hands in his front jean pockets and cheeks going red at the attention.***Or, Benji offers to take care of Adrian after school.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Series: I Knew From The First Time, I'd Stay For A Long Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884646
Comments: 65
Kudos: 196





	1. Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Love, Victor fanfic (and it's not beta'ed) so I am very nervous. I've ready practically every Venji fic on here but I haven't come across one where Benji hangs out with the Salazar siblings minus Victor. Some of you might have seen my Tumblr post about it, which led to me making this story. I am a huge sucker for seeing significant others interacting with little kids, especially younger siblings, so I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> I plan to post a chapter either every three days or just Fridays and Wednesdays. I'll give ya'll a more solid answer on the next chapter (Wednesday).
> 
> I do not own any of the characters in this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

If someone had told Victor two months ago that he would be cuddling Benji, _his boyfriend_ , on his living room couch _while_ his family was home and his parents being _okay with it_ … he would probably laugh in their face. 

But life is funny that way, because that’s exactly what was happening right now. So much had changed in the last few weeks, both good and bad. Benji being one of the good things, for sure. It was still very new and Benji, bless his soul, was willing to take things slow, which Victor was very grateful for. 

Coming out to his parents had been an adjustment. His parents had been understandably shocked and admitted they needed time. It hurt, but Victor was happy they at least didn’t kick him out. They were hesitant and weird around him at first, but they were coming around. Telling them about Benji a week later had felt like going back to square one, but with the support of his friends and boyfriend (boyfriend!), Victor survived. Slowly, things have started to go back to normal. Well, as normal as things could be with Armando still moving out after the separation. 

The building manager was very understanding and let him move into the one-bedroom apartment on the first floor in exchange for a few extra hours a week. Which played a part in the current situation. 

Victor had just started the second episode of _Never Have I Ever_ when his parents had called him into the kitchen. He paused the show, apologizing. Benji waved him off, “It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere.” Giving his hand a quick squeeze, Victor went to see what his parents needed. 

Pilar was there, sitting at the table, arms crossed and her pout present. Victor glanced between her and his parents. “What happened?” he asked.

Benji didn’t mean the overhear, really. He was scrolling through his Instagram feed and waiting for Victor to return, but the voices from the kitchen were getting louder and harder to ignore. When he heard Victor tell his parents he couldn’t babysit his little brother Adrian tomorrow, Benji’s interest peaked.

“I thought you didn’t work Thursdays?” his Dad asked. “Isn’t that one of your days off?” 

“It is, usually. But I made the switch to get my Saturday morning off since we have an away game Friday night and we’ll be back late.” Victor explained. “Why can’t Pilar do it?”Gesturing to his sister.

“I’m going to Nora’s house tomorrow. And _you two_ promised that I could go! I’m always the one to pick up Adrian. I’m not canceling plans with my first real friend here. It’s not fair.” That was also another new, good thing. Once more people at school found out about Victor and Mia being over, and Victor and Benji being a thing, people had opinions about. Victor was getting better and ignoring the rude comments, and focused on the good. What he hadn't considered was people going after his sister. 

Luckily, Nora came to the rescue. Victor had asked Simon if he had recruited his sister and asked her to talk to Pilar for him. But Simon assured him that he hadn’t told his sister anything, Nora was just being a decent person and standing up for someone. Since then, the two girls have grown closer.

“But I have work, I can’t just call out after switching.” Victor argues. Both teens look at their parents. Isabel sighs. 

“I guess I can take him with me to my lesson…” Isabel suggested, but her husband shook his head.

“No, you’re going to a client’s house, it would look unprofessional.” He reminded her. “There has to be another option.”

“But what?” His middle child asked. Pilar wasn’t backing down

“I can do it.” A voice behind them offered. All four turn around to find Benji standing in the entryway of the kitchen, hands in his front jean pockets and cheeks going red at the attention. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to listen in. But if you want someone to watch Adrian for a few hours, I can. I don’t work Thursdays. I used to have band practice but, since I left the band, I’ve had more free time.” Benji rambles, noticing the hesitation in the older couple's face. He glances over at his boyfriend who also looks unsure. “I can just pick him up and hang out at Brasstown with him until Victor is off. If that’s easier. I really don’t mind.” He tries again. Isabel shares a look with Armando, having a silent conversation, before turning back to the teen.

“That would be very helpful, Benji. But we don’t want to-”

“It’s really not a problem, Mrs. Salazar. I- I want to help.” Victor feels his heart swell; he reaches over, slipping his left hand into Benji’s right hand, giving it a squeeze. The action doesn’t go unnoticed by his parents. Armando’s expression softens. 

“If it’s really no trouble, then yes. We’d really appreciate the help.” Victor can see Benji physically relax next to him, they share a smile. 

“Oh thank god.” Pilar mumbles next to them. She had been the most hesitant around Benji when Victor had told his family about them. Not because Victor was dating a guy, but because she had been friends with Mia and felt wrong being nice to the guy her brother cheated on her with. But Pilar also found it hard to be passive-aggressive around Benji since they enjoyed a lot of the same music. Benji coming in for the save helped keep him on her good side for sure.

“Adrian! Ven mijo!” A door opens down the hall and quick footsteps follow. Adrian appears, headphones around his neck, iPad in hand, and curious eyes wandering across the room. He settles on his mom. “Mande Mami?”

Isabel gestures for him to come closer. “Mijo, your Dad and I can’t pick you up tomorrow after school.” Adrian shrugged, looking unfazed. 

“It’s okay, Pilar and I can go to the park then!” Armando squats down, getting down to his son’s eye level. 

“Actually, your sister can’t either, and Victor will be at work.” The young boy tilted his head, his eyebrows scrunching. The same face Victor makes when he’s confused, Benji notices with a smile. 

“Then who’s picking me up?” He asked.

“Well, if it’s okay with you, Benji will.” Adrian releases a loud squeal, turning his head towards the older boy so quick it was surprising he didn’t get whiplash. “Really?” It took a second for Benji to realize that everyone was waiting for him to answer. He cleared his throat and looked down at the boy.

“Oh, um, yeah. If that’s okay?” Adrian jumped, punching the air at the answer. 

“Yes! You can meet my friends and they can finally believe me that my brother has a cool boyfriend!”

“You told your friends I have a boyfriend?” Victor asked at the same time Benji asked, “You think I’m cool?” Armando stood back up, chuckling along with his wife. Even Pilar was trying to hide her own laugh from behind her hand. 

“Mhm!” Adrian said, unclear if answering Victor, or Benji, or both. “They said boys can’t have boyfriends, but I told them boys _can_ have boyfriends because Victor has one! I told them Benji plays guitar and makes coffee and sings and wears leather jackets and bakes but they don’t believe me! But you can tell them Benji! They’re going to have their minds blown!” Benji couldn’t help but laugh at the boy's enthusiasm but something he said caught his attention. 

“Bake? I can’t bake.” Benji says, glancing over to his boyfriend. “Did you tell him I bake?” Victor shook his head, also confused, but Adrian only nodded his head persisting.

“Yes you did!” Pointing an accusing finger up at his brother. “You told Felix that Benji always walks around with a lot of cake.”

Victor’s eyes go wide, his face and ears turning a deep red. Benji is just as red, his right hand coming up to nervously push his hair back. Victor dares a glance at his parents. They didn’t seem to understand their embarrassment, but could guess by the boys’ reaction that whatever Victor had said about his boyfriend was _definitely_ not meant for young ears. 

Pilar doesn’t even attempt to hide her laughter now. If she hadn’t been already sitting in the kitchen chair, Victor is sure she would have been on the ground from how hard she was laughing. Both at what Adrian had said and from the boys' reaction. Stumbling over his words, Victor attempted to correct his little brother. 

“No, Adrian. That’s not what I meant- forget what I said to Felix. Benji doesn’t bake. He can cook, okay? You can tell people that. Not the cake thing. Forget about that.” Adrian didn’t know what the big deal was, who cares if Benji carried cake with him. That sounded like a cool thing to do, but cooking was good too. That would still impress his new friends.

“Okay.” He turned to his parents. “Can I go back to watching my videos?” Isabel, pausing from trying to figure out what ‘cake’ could possibly be referencing, answered him. 

“Si mijo, go. But only for ten more minutes and then homework, okay?” Her youngest nodded, making his way back to his room; glancing back at Benji before saying, “See you tomorrow!” Benji gave him a small wave, still trying to calm down his heart rate.

“So,” Isabel said, waiting until she heard the familiar click of Adrian’s door closing. “Should we be conserved about what ‘cake’ means?” Pilar, who had finally calmed down, started laughing again. Benji’s blush returned full force and Victor groaned in embarrassment next to him, hands covering his face. 

“No,” he said from behind his hands. He told a deep breath and dropped them down to his side, his cheeks still rosy. “It’s nothing bad, just super embarrassing and I’d rather we don’t talk about it. _Okay, Pilar_.” His sister tried to respond, but only more giggles came out. Victor, desperately trying to avoid further embarrassment, grabbed Benji’s hand and started to lead them to his room. 

“We’re going to go do homework now.” He said, avoiding his parents amused looks. Benji gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile but he was sure his own pink cheeks gave away his own embarrassment. Just as they stepped into the hall, Pilar shouted after them. 

“You’re right Victor, Benji _does_ have a lot of a cake!” Victor only pulled Benji down the hall quicker, quickly closing his bedroom door, muffling Pilar’s laughter.


	2. Preparing for an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh. My. God.” Victor wheezed out, taking a seat next to him on the bed. “That was so embarrassing.”
> 
> Benji uncovered his eyes, propping himself on his elbows, staring at Victor in disbelief. “You're embarrassed? Your little brother repeated a comment you said about my ass! In front of your parents!”

Once inside the safety of his room, Victor leaned back against his now closed door and let out a deep sigh. He had been avoiding making eye contact with Benji, but he knew he couldn’t avoid him any longer. Benji was sitting on his bed, his eyes already on him. They were quiet for a second before they burst into giggles. Benji let himself fall back onto the bed, his left arm falling over his eyes. 

“Oh. My. God.” Victor wheezed out, taking a seat next to him on the bed. “That was  _ so _ embarrassing.”

Benji uncovered his eyes, propping himself on his elbows, staring at Victor in disbelief. “ _ You're _ embarrassed? Your  _ little brother _ repeated a comment you said about  _ my ass _ !  _ In front of your parents _ !” Victor laughed again, pulling him in for a hug, letting Benji drop his forehead against his shoulder. He lifted one hand and rested it on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I have no idea how Adrian even heard me. I honestly don’t remember when I said that to Felix.” He tried to remember when in the last few weeks he could have mentioned Benji ass to Felix. He would never say anything in front of his family. Maybe when talking over the walkie? He’d have to remember to check the volume on the thing later. 

“So you did say it?” Benji mumbles against his shoulder. “You think I have a nice ass?” Victor could feel his smile against him. He pushes him away, a shy smile on his lips. 

“Shut up.” Benji chuckles as he stands. 

“Just try not to stare while I bend over to grab my homework.” He teases, narrowly dodging a pillow that was thrown at him. 

Still laughing, they both get their homework out and get to work. If Victor sneaks a glance, no one has to know.

***

Benji is given instructions before going home. They're pretty simple, he has to pick up Adrian at 3pm, bring him home, give him an after school snack, and make sure he does homework before being allowed to play. Simple.

“You’re also welcomed to grab some food. Use whatever we have.” Isabel assured him. “Victor can text you our numbers. Calls if anything happens. Victor will also give you his home key tomorrow. We have an emergency kit under the kitchen sink. Adrian isn’t a fan of peaches, says they’re ‘too squishy’ but we’re trying to get him to eat fruits. So don’t be surprised if he tries to weasel his way of a healthy snack. Oh, and don’t believe anything he says about the hair dryer. That stays in my bathroom. And-” 

“Okay,” Armando says, placing a hand on her shoulder, cutting her off. “I think he gets it, Isabel. We don’t want to overwhelm him.”

“You’re right, sorry.” Benji shrugs. “It’s okay, I understand. I promise I’ll take care of him and call if anything happens.” They say their goodbyes and Benji makes his way out of the living room and towards the front door, where Victor stood waiting for him.

“I’m going to walk Benji out, I’ll be back.” Victor called out as he opened the door for them. “Sorry about them.” He says as they walk down the stairs, lacing their fingers together. 

“It’s okay V, really. They’re nervous, it’s fine. I’m nervous too.” They reached the first floor, but neither boy moved towards the door. “You’re nervous?” Victor asks. Benji shifted in his spot, his eyes trained on the stain on the wall behind his boyfriend. 

“Well, yeah. I know your family is important to you, and I really want them to like me.” Victor isn’t sure it was possible, but he’s sure he falls a little more for this guy at this moment. Using his free hand, he lifts Benji’s face up by his chin, forcing him to look at him. 

“Benji, my family already likes you. Adrian probably the most if he thinks you're cool already. You have nothing to worry about.” They share a smile, Victor tugging him in for a kiss by his chin. Kissing Benji is something Victor doesn’t think he could ever get over. Every kiss feels like the first: thrilling, electric, and just right. Like everything in life has led to this moment. After a few minutes, Victor pulls away, taking a deep breath. “I should head back up.” He says, but leans his forehead against his. “Yeah.” Benji doesn’t move. He’s about to lean up for another kiss when they hear a door open above them. 

“Stop kissing your boyfriend and come up! Dinner's almost ready!” Pilar shouts. Victor rolls his eyes, giving him a quick peck before fully pulling away, taking a step up the stairs.

“Text me when you get home?” He asks as Benji walks backwards towards the door. “Yeah, I’ll text you.” Victor waits until his boyfriend is no longer in sight before going back to his apartment.

***

As promised, Victor hands over his house key during lunch at school the next day. “You sure you won’t need it?” Benji asks, but Victor only shakes his head. They're sitting on the grass under a tree. Since Benji is in a grade higher than Victor, they don’t share any classes together, lunch being the only time they can spend more than 5 minutes together at school. They usually eat with their friends, but they also like to eat alone every now then. Today being one of those days.

“Nah, I’ll be okay. My mom is picking me up after work, so I’ll be okay.” He had spoken to his mom about it yesterday at dinner. “I’m off at 7, and she’s done with her last client at 6:30, so it works out. We’re picking up some dinner on the way back, if you want to stay and eat.” Benji tucked the keys into his pocket, turning back to his lunch.

“Actually, tell your mom not to worry. I’ll make something.” Victor looked at his boyfriend, shocked. 

“Benji, no. It’s okay, you don’t have to do that.” He was already offered to help them with Adrian, he’s done more than enough. 

“No, it’s fine. Really. I know things are tight with… everything. If I can help, why not? I’ll be there for hours anyway.” Victor tried to protest again, but Benji cut him off with a peck on the lips. “Victor. I’m serious. Let me do this.” As much as he wanted to explain that it wasn’t necessary, Victor knew he wasn’t going to win this. 

“Fine. I’ll tell my mom.” Victor picks up his phone from where he had left it on the ground between them, sending his mom a quick text. “But don’t be surprised if she calls you trying to convince you out of it.” 

“Eh, she can try.” 

“What are you planning to make?” 

“Can’t say. It’s a surprise.” Benji says, taking a bite of his turkey burger and giving him a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!
> 
> So, I have all the chapters finished for this story... and my plan is to update Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. One chapter each day.
> 
> I also have an idea for a follow up story... not a sequel but a continuation of this timeline. It would be about Benji and Pilar's relationship. A few moments before this story and other moments some time after. If ya'll like this idea, please let me know. Or if you have any ideas, let me know!


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji was working on his English assignment when a small voice called for his attention. He glances up and sees Adrian looking at him.
> 
> “Can you help me? I don’t get this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment everyone has been waiting for! This is the biggest chapter of the story, over 3k! Enjoy!

After a quick kiss and a promise to text later, Benji heads over to Adrian’s elementary school, arriving a few minutes before the children were released. It didn’t take long to get there, since Benji was familiar with the route. He had actually gone to the same elementary school when he was younger. 

There were groups of parents also waiting outside, a few raising an eyebrow in his direction, he stood off to the side, leaning against a tree. He ignores the curious stares, scrolling on his phone as he waits. He sent Victor a text, letting him know he was at the school and wishing him a good shift. 

V🥰 👨🏽🤝👨🏼 💛

**Thanks again for doing this. I really appreciate it💖**

I’m always here to help V, especially with your family 💛

**🥺 I don’t deserve you**

🥰

He looked up at the sound of a bell, slipping his phone back into his pocket when the main doors of the building burst open. Groups of kids of various ages came running out, looking tired and relieved to be done with school. He finds Adrian in the crowd easily, waving him over once they make eye contact. The third Salazar kid smiles widely, turns to a few boys next to him, telling them something Benji isn’t able to make out before pointing at him. The young boy makes his way over to him, three other kids following along. 

“Benji!” Adrian shouts, startling the singer with a hug. 

“Hey Adrian, did you have a good day in school?” He says, returning the hug. 

“Yes! We got to work with slime today during science!” He pulls back from the hug, gesturing to the kids who stood a few steps behind him. “These are my friends; Erik, Jamie, Alex, and Greg. Guys, this is Victor’s boyfriend. I told you boys could date boys! Tell them Benji!” Benji looks at the other kids, giving them an awkward wave. 

“Uh, hi. Um, like Adrian said, I’m his brother’s boyfriend.”

“So you two kiss? Like a boy and girl would?” One of the kids (Alex?) asked. Benji’s not sure how to go with this conversation. Of course he wants the younger generation to grow up believing that love is love, and he’s glad,  _ overjoyed _ , that Adrian is proud to brag about him and Victor. But he also doesn’t want to cause any issue with parents. A few of the adults nearby were already giving him weird looks. Whether because they’ve heard the question or because he was a random white guy talking to four 5th graders. 

“Well, when you’re dating someone, you do dating stuff. Like holding hands and kissing. But you guys don’t have to worry about any of that just yet. You’re all so young. But when you are older and ready, who you want to date, whether it’s a boy or girl, it doesn’t matter. As long as you feel happy with them.” He settles on. The boys seem satisfied with his answer, so he takes it as a win.

“Yeah, kissing someone is gross.” Adrian agrees, scrunching up his nose in disgust, his friends nodding along with him. 

“Okay, well. We should go, we need to stop by the grocery store before getting home.” Benji tells the younger boy, successfully ending the awkward conversation. Adrian waves goodbye to his friends. They reach the end of the block, waiting for the crossing guard to give them the all clear. 

“Are you going to cook something? Is that why we need to stop at the store?” Adrian asks. 

Benji glances down at him. “Yeah, I think your mom has most of the ingredients, I just need to buy a few things. We won’t take long, promise.” The crossing guard lifts their stop sign, waving for them to cross. 

Adrian reaches out and grabs his hand, surprising him. He doesn’t say anything, not wanting to make Adrian feel uncomfortable. Benji was sure he was just holding his hand to cross the street, like all kids are told to do. But Adrian doesn’t let go once they’ve crossed. Benji isn’t bothered by the gesture, he’s actually a little touched that Adrian feels safe enough around him to hold his hand.

They make it to the grocery store and Benji grabs them a cart, forcing Adrian to let go of him. “You can toss your backpack in here if you want.” He offers him, which Adrian eagerly accepts. They walk towards the back of the store where the meat section is and Benji takes a ticket number. 

“So what are you making?” Adrian asks, his gaze going across all the different types of meat displayed.

“Meatball Parmesan Bake.” Benji slips his phone out again, sending Victor a quick text to let him know he has Adrian and is at the store. He already started his shift and wouldn’t be able to see the text until later, but that didn’t matter.

“What’s that?”

“It’s basically meatballs with Parmesan cheese baked to perfection. Like spaghetti and meatballs without the spaghetti.”

“So the best part of spaghetti.” Benji laughs and raises his hand to him, which Adrian gladly high fives. 

“Yes! Exactly, I’m glad you agree.” Their number is called and Benji orders their meat. They pick up some Italian breadcrumbs, a bag of shredded Parmesan and Asiago cheese, and a bag of chips each. “But you have to promise to eat the snack I make you first when we get home, okay?” Benji asks. 

The 5th header had begged for a bag as they walked through the aisle, which had been his first mistake. Never walk through the chip aisle with kids unless you were willing to get them some. He’s learned another thing Adrian and Victor have in common, puppy eyes. Which Benji was now realizing he has a weakness for. 

“If you don’t, your mom will get mad and I won’t be able to hang out with you again.”

“I promise!” Benji pays for the items and they walk the rest of the three blocks to the apartment.

Adrian helps him put the stuff away, which Benji is grateful for. Adrian sits at the kitchen table, taking his homework out as Benji makes him a snack. 

Benji pulls out ham, cheese, grapes, and two apples from the fridge. He also grabs peanut butter and chocolate chips from the pantry. He quickly cuts everything that needs to be cut and starts assembling. Adrian is very focused on his homework, only looking up when a plate is placed in front of him. 

“What is this?” He asks, eyeing the skewer suspiciously. He was getting hungry, but he also noticed the amount of fruit on the plate. He was suspicious.

“Ham and cheese skewers with some grapes and apple nachos.” Benji sets a cup of water down for him.

“Nachos?” Nachos didn’t have apples, they had chips and cheese. 

“Yeah, see? The apples are the chips, instead of cheese it’s peanut butter, and then a few chocolate chips sprinkled on top. Try it.” Adrian takes a bite and his eyes go wide. 

“It’s good!” He finishes his apple slice and then picks up a skewer, giving a satisfied hum after a few bite. Adrian gives his plate a gentle push, placing it in front of Benji. 

“Want some?” His mommy always told him it was rude to eat in front of people without offering, but Benji shook his head and pushed the plate back to him.

“It’s okay, I made some for myself too.” He reaches behind him and grabs another plate filled with the same food. “Let me grab my drink and I’ll work on homework with you.” After placing down his water, Benji sits across from him and pulls out his own homework. 

He was working on his English assignment when a small voice called for his attention. He glances up and sees Adrian looking at him.

“Can you help me? I don’t get this.” Benji helps him with his math homework, dividing and multiplying fractions. After a few problems, Adrian gets the hang out. He thanks Benji, calling him ‘super smart’. Benji laughs and tells him that he’s a smart kid too. And one day, he’ll be able to do  _ his  _ math homework. Benji pulls out his calculus book, showing it to him. “That doesn’t make sense, why would you need letters in math?” His innocent comment only made the older boy chuckle.

Adrian is mostly done, only needing to read a chapter of the book the class assigned. “We’re reading  _ Island of the Blue Dolphins _ . Have you read it?” Benji glances at the cover, recognizing it. 

“Yeah, I have. Do you like it?” Benji grabs their empty plates and cups and takes them to the sink to wash, making sure to glance over every few minutes to make sure Adrian knew he was still listening.

“Yeah, but it’s kind of sad.” He shifts in his seat, lifting one leg up onto the chair, getting comfortable.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Is it okay if I read it out loud? My teacher said it can help with my pronunciation.” He asks, opening the book and finding where he left off.

“Sure, you read while I clean up.” Benji finished cleaning before Adrian finished reading, so they moved to the living room to finish the chapter. 

Benji helps him sound out the big words he struggles with. Once they reach the end of the chapter, Benji gives him the all clear to watch YouTube videos and eat his chips. 

**“** Just stay in the living room so I can keep an eye on you.” Adrian does as he’s told, taking his bowl of chips with him (Benji had poured some into a bowl, guessing that he probably shouldn’t let a kid eat a whole bag of hot Cheetos). He sits back on the kitchen table, finishing some more homework. Around 5, Victor gives him a call. 

“Hey! Just checking in, making sure Adrian hasn’t driven you insane.” His boyfriend jokes. He could hear some chatter in the background. He can make out Sarah’s reminder that his break was only 15 minutes.

“Hey, no he’s actually been great. He ate the snack I gave him and didn’t run from me in the store. So I’m calling that a win.”

“You went to the store?” Victor had noticed that Benji had texted him earlier, but he had opted to call instead of reading the text. 

“Yup. Just needed a few things for dinner.”

“Benji…” Victor warned, sensing the eye roll on the other side of the line. 

“Stop it. It’s not a big deal. How’s work?” Victor sighs, not necessarily happy about Benji spending money on making dinner for his family, but accepts Benji’s attempt at changing the subject. He spends the rest of his break telling Benji about working being slow, how Felix had come in and hung out for a bit before going off on a date with Lake. They both hate having to hang up, but Benji could hear Sarah call for him.

“Go before Sarah freaks. I’ll see you soon.” He teases him.

“Can’t wait.” After ending the call, Benji decides to start dinner. He’s pulling out the ingredients when he hears small steps approach him from behind. Turning, he finds Adrian standing by the counter. 

“Can I help? I’ve never made meatballs before.” Benji sets the items on the counter and goes to grab a chair from the table. 

“Sure.” Benji sets up a chair by the counter for Adrian. “Okay, if you’re helping me, that makes you my Sous Chef, think you can handle it?” Adrian nodded, even if he didn’t understand the title name. He’s pretty sure he’s heard it in Ratatouille. “Good. Now, what’s the first thing you do when cooking?” Benji quizzed him. 

Adrian glances over the ingredients set in front of him and then back at the older boy. “Make sure you have everything?” He guessed. 

“Well, yeah. But after?” The younger boy shrugs. “We wash our hands, that’s always step number one.” They take turns washing their hands in the kitchen sink. 

“Great job, now we can start.” Benji turns towards the oven. “So first, I need to preheat the oven, make sure it’s hot and ready to go.” 

Once the oven is set, he turns back to the boy. “Now, we can start the meatballs. We need the breadcrumbs and milk, want to pass them over?” Adrian passes the ingredients as Benji gets the measuring cups. 

“We’re gonna mix milk and meat?” Adrian asks, his face scrunching in disgust. Benji laughs.

“It sounds gross, I know. But it’ll taste great, trust me. Okay, we need one cup of breadcrumbs and half a cup of milk. Do you want to measure out the breadcrumbs while I do the milk?” Adrian agrees and they measure out the ingredients, pouring them both into a bowl. 

“We’ll set that aside for now. In this bowl,” Benji says, grabbing the other mixing bowl. “Is for the meat. We need to place all three in here.” 

Benji opens each package and passes them to Adrian, who empties them into the bowl and mixes. “Like this?” He asks. 

“Perfect! You’re a natural.” Adrian grins. 

“What’s next?” 

“We add the breadcrumbs and milk mixture. Pour that in while I measure out the cheeses.” They add parsley next and Benji shows Adrian how to crack an egg. 

“Gently tap the egg on the counter like this, and then, using your thumbs, you  _ push _ against the cracks and open it.” Benji cracks his egg first to demonstrate, and then guides Adrian though his. 

“ I did it!” They high five and then Benji has them rinse their hands before adding salt and pepper, giving the ingredients a final mix.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Benji asks, earning some giggles. “Because you’re  _ killing _ it.”

“No! My mom doesn’t let me use the stove. Only Victor and Pilar. They think I’m too little.” He pouts. 

**“** Using the stove unsupervised can be dangerous if you’re young, but that doesn’t mean you can’t help your parents or your siblings when they’re cooking. Like how you’re helping me.” Once well mixed, they start to shape the meat.

“You want to make them about the size of a golf ball, see? Like this.” Adrian's first few are either a little too big or wonky looking, but Benji reassures him that the best meatballs are the ones that are ugly but delicious. 

“Presentation is good, but taste and flavor is what’s important.” They set the meatballs into a foil-lined tray and bake for 20 minutes. Just as they place the meatballs in the oven, the apartment door opens. Pilar is home. 

“Pilar!” Adrian shouts. “Come look! Benji and I are cooking!” Pilar walks into the kitchen to find the boys cleaning up the counter. She waves and Benji who nods back, hands full with dirty dishes that he’s taking to the sink. 

“It smells good in here. What are you two making?”

**“** Meatballs!” Adrian yells, his excitement radiating off him. “They’re in the oven. We have to clean now because Benji says that every good chef cleans as he goes. ‘Miss and place.’” He repeats, butchering the French pronunciation. 

“It’s ‘Mise en place’ buddy. But close.” Benji corrects him. Adrian repeats the phrase as he passes him a bowl, his face showing concentration. 

“Good. Because it’s my turn to wash dishes and I wouldn’t want to be stuck with too many.” She walks to the fridge and pulls out water. 

She takes a seat on the table, facing them. Benji stays washing the dishes, sending Adrian to the bathroom to wash his hands again. 

“So, how was hanging out with Nora?” Benji asks, trying to make conversation.

Pilar tells him how they went to the mall and walked around for a bit. They ate at the food court and then went to Nora’s house to do homework. 

“She’s cool, not pretentious like the other rich kids at school.” Benji snorts, agreeing. 

“She also thinks my tongue piercing is cool and we talked about other piercing and tattoos we want to get once we’re older.” A comfortable silence falls over them. “We also talked about Victor and Simon.” A plate slips from his grasp but he catches it. Adrian runs back in, hands freshly washed.

“What’s next?” He asked, unaware of what he had interrupted. Benji knew about Simon, Victor had told him all about his friendship with Simon and the rest of the New York gang. Benji was happy that there were people who had been cheering and supporting his boyfriend from the beginning, when he hadn’t. 

But he also knows that Pilar had meant that she and Nora had spoken about their shared connections. Both of them have gone through the aftermath of their older brothers coming out at school. Benji was surprised that Pilar was willing to mention it around him. 

He and Pilar had started rocky, which he didn’t blame her for. He understood her hesitation with him. They were better now, but Benji wouldn’t say they were close. But if Pilar is offering an opportunity, he’ll take it. 

“We still have time.” He tells Adrian. “Why don’t you go watch some videos in the living room and I’ll call you over once the meatballs are ready, okay?” Adrian agreed, running to the other room. Benji sets the last plate to dry and goes to sit across from Pilar. 

“How was it? Talking to her about… everything.” Pilar isn’t looking at him, her eyes focused on her hands on the table.

“Refreshing. It’s not like I can talk to my parents about it or as if I have other friends to vent to. She also gets it. Being a younger sister and all. It was nice.”

“I’m glad. You always need someone to talk to.” Pilar nods, glancing up at him before looking back down. 

“But just so you know.” Benji says, regaining her attention. “You can talk to me. About anything. I love having girls talk about boys.” Pilar snorts and Benji laughs with her. 

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” From the living room, Adrian calls them over. 

“Let’s have a dance party while we wait for the meatballs!” He suggested, tapping on his iPad, playing a familiar song. He runs over to Benji and pulls him to the living room. “Like this Benji!” 

Adrian turns around and does some kind of two step that Benji is sure he couldn’t replicate. Pilar laughs behind him but stands up and starts dancing with her brother. After a while, Benji feels more relaxed and joins the two siblings, rump shaking and twirling along with them. Eventually, the timer Benji had set on his phone goes off. 

“They’re ready!” Adrian celebrates, forgetting about the music and makes his way over to the oven. “Come on!” The older sister pauses the music and turns to him. 

“He totally likes you. Don’t mess it up.” She walks into the kitchen, reminding her little brother to take a step back so he doesn’t get burned as she takes out the meatballs. 

Benji smiles, feeling proud that he had the stamp of approval from at least one member of the Salazar family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've started working on the Pilar & Benji fic. I keep going back and forth on how dark I want that one to be, simply because Pilar is such a layered character and I want to include the emotional repercussions of everything she's been through. I also connect with Pilar so I want to make sure I do her justice. 
> 
> I also has an idea for maybe Benji meeting extended family? I don't know, I'm on this Benji inspirational roll, so I'm going with it. Let me know what ya'll think.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr under the same username if you want to discuss anything Love Victor! Or MCU or anything really lol.


	4. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in the middle of placing the meatballs back into the pan when Adrian looked over at Benji. 
> 
> “Hey Benji, are you and Victor going to get married?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Benji and Adrian cuteness!! Victor comes back in this chapter as well!
> 
> One more chapter after this, so be ready!

Pilar opted out of helping with the rest of cooking, explaining to her little brother that she didn’t want to interrupt the flow between him and Benji. 

“You two have done great so far, you don’t need my help.” She did stay with them to see and joke with them, which both boys appreciated. 

They were in the middle of placing the meatballs back into the pan when Adrian looked over at Benji. 

“Hey Benji, are you and Victor going to get married?” 

Pilar snorts into her water, spilling some onto her shirt. The meatball Benji had been holding slips from his hand, falling into the pan with a loud *plop*, spraying a few droplets of sauce onto the counter. He grabs a nearby rag and whipped at the mess, trying to figure out how to answer. 

“Um, well. I don’t know. Your brother and I are really young. We’re still in high school-”

“Our parents met in high school and  _ they _ got married. Right, Pilar?” Adrian countered, looking at his sister for back up. She tried to explain that the situations are not the same.

“That’s different Adrian, our parents… they got lucky.”

“I want Benji and Victor to be lucky too.” The little boy mumbles, his eyes going wide, a small frown appearing

“Who knows,” Benji heard himself saying. A sad Adrian wasn't something he wanted to be responsible for. “Maybe we will. We’re still young. I don’t see myself getting married just yet, maybe in like ten years.” He offers, trying to make his new buddy feel better. 

“ _ Ten years? _ I’ll be,” Adrian holds up his hands, silently counting his fingers before turning back to the older teen. “I’ll be 19! That’s a  _ long  _ time!” Pilar and Benji laugh at his look of disbelief.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll be 27, which I think is a good age to get married, but I don’t know. We’ll see what happens.”

"Do you want to marry Victor?" The fifth grader asked, placing more meatballs down, as if he wasn't casually asking intense questions. 

"I like Victor, a lot. I hope we, well, I hope we get to point someday." Adrian doesn't reply, but looks satisfied with his answer. 

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get married.” Pilar mumbles next to them. “Guys suck.” Benji chuckles, he thinks of his ex. _Yeah, guys can be the worse._

“Can I go to your wedding, Benji?” Adrian asks, ignoring his sister’s comment. He didn't really understand what she meant, he doesn’t think he, Victor, or Benji suck. “Even if it’s in ten years?” 

Benji smiled down at the two big, hopeful brown eyes. “Of course, buddy. You can come to my wedding.” Adrian grinned you at him, leaning over and giving him a tight hug. They finished placing the meatballs, added the sauce and cheese and placed back I to the oven. 

Benji set another timer and turned to the two kids. “Alright, that’s going to bake for about 40 minutes. So, How about we watch a movie?”

“Frozen 2! Frozen 2!” Adrian chanted, but his older sister shakes her head at him.

“That’s on Disney+, which we don’t have. Netflix is your only option.” She reminded her brother. 

“It’s okay, I’ll log into my account.” Benji offered. Adrian cheered and ran to the living room. Pilar rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat.

“I’m going to my room to do homework. Good luck. He likes to sing along and since you actually know how to sing, he’s going to make you sing along with him.” She gave him a pat on the shoulder and left. 

***

Pilar was right, Adrian did sing along to every song and insisted that Benji sing along with him, but he didn’t mind. He doesn’t have any siblings and the few cousins he was close to didn’t live close enough for him to hang out with frequently. So goofing around with Adrian was something Benji didn’t know he needed. He made sure to record a few of their performances and send them to Victor. 

They had just finished their rendition of  _ When I Am Older _ when the front door opened. Benji paused the film as Adrian ran. “Mami!” Isabel bent down to give her son a big hug. 

“Hi mi amor, did you have fun with Benji?” Adrian pulled away from the hug, his smile wide. 

“Yes! My friends met him and finally believed me that boys can have boyfriends! He also let me cook with him. He called me his, his,” Adrian turned to the older boy who had joined them by the entryway. “Sous chef.” Benji said, going to stand next to Victor. His boyfriend gives him a shy smile, pulling him close enough to wrap an arm around him.

“Yeah, his sous chef! Come look, they’re almost done!” Adrian pulls his mom into the kitchen, leaving the two teens momentarily alone. Victor is the first one to make a move, leaning down to give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Hi.” Victor whispered as they pulled apart. “I missed you.” Benji reached down between them, grabbing his hand. 

“Missed you too.” Victor looks over his boyfriend's shoulder, glancing at his brother who was excitedly explaining to their mom how they made the meatballs, hand motions and all. 

“He looks happy. Hope he wasn’t too much trouble.” 

Benji shakes his head. “Nah, it was fun. He’s a great kid, I wouldn’t even mind babysitting him again.” 

Victor looks back at his boyfriend, surprised and a little amused. “Really?” Benji shrugs, trying not to look embarrassed. 

“Yeah, why not?” Before Victor could respond, his mom calls them over to the kitchen. 

“Benji, thank you again for making us dinner. You really didn’t have to.  _ We _ should be feeding you.” Isabel glances over at her youngest, who was standing in front of the small oven window. She reached over and pulled him back a little. 

“It’s no problem, Mrs. Salazar. Really, Adrian was great and we had fun. Huh buddy.” Benji turns to the younger boy, lifting his hand for a high five. 

Adrian happily obliges, agreeing with the older boy. “We did, mami. Benji is fun. He even helped me with my homework and danced with me.” Isabel and Victor looked over at him but the ringing of his phone saved him. “They’re ready!” Adrian yelled out. 

He runs over to the counter, grabbing the oven mitts and passes them to Benji. He takes the gloves and goes to remove the food. Isabel tells Victor to help her set the table. 

“I’ll wash a few of the dishes while we wait for it to cook down. Mando should be here soon.”

“The dishes are already clean Mami. Benji washed them.” Taking a look at the counter and sink, Isabel realized that her youngest is right. All the dishes are clean. 

“Oh, Benji, you should have left us the dishes. You cooked, so we could have cleaned.”

The other boy just shrugged. “It’s okay, I always clean as I cook.” 

“Benji says that’s called  _ mise en place _ . It means you have to clean up as you go and put everything back.” Adrian explained, earning an impressed look from his mom. 

“Oh, well that’s good. Thank you Benji.” She turns back to her youngest. “Why don’t you go wash up and then keep watching your movie. We’ll eat once your dad is home.” Adrian agrees and runs to the bathroom. Isabel turns back to her older son’s boyfriend. 

“Thank you, Benji, really. I hope Adrian wasn’t too much trouble.” Victor finishes setting the table and comes to join them in the kitchen. His parents have never been rude to Benji, but things tended to get awkward quickly so he wanted to be near by just in case. 

“He was no problem at all, Mrs. Salazar. I enjoyed hanging out with him today. He’s a smart kid, really helpful and polite.” 

“Call me Isabel, I think you’ve done more than earn it.” Benji smiles, glancing at Victor quickly. “Yeah, okay. Isabel.” It felt a little weird, using her full name, but he could get used to it. 

“Why don’t you two go to your room, mijo. I’ll finish cleaning up here.” There was nothing to clean, but Victor understood that his mom was offering him a chance alone with his boyfriend. He took it, leading Benji back to his room, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

Once inside the room, Victor pulled Benji in for a kiss. Benji’s hand quickly went up, one placed on Victor’s waist to hold him close, the other in his hair. Not breaking the kiss, Victor walked backwards until his legs hit the bed. He sat down, pulling Benji on top of him so he was straddling him. After a few minutes, they pulled away for air. Benji moved off him, sitting next to him, but Victor placed an arm around him, keeping him close. 

“I needed that.” Victor admits, turning and giving him another quick peck. “And that.” Benji laughed. 

“Me too. So tell me, how was work?” His shift at the coffee shop was pretty slow. There had been a small rush when he first clocked in, but it dwindled down pretty quickly. There was one mom who complained about her drink, claiming she could taste regular milk when she had asked for almond. There hadn’t been any regular milk, but Victor remade the drink anyways. He also told him about a few of the regulars they liked. How one of them told him to say hi to Benji for her. 

“But I think the highlight of my shift were the videos of you and Adrian singing waiting for me on my phone. Great entertainment for when I took my break.” Victor teases. Benji blushed, something he felt he did a lot around his boyfriend, but held his head high. He wasn’t embarrassed of them, he enjoyed singing with Adrian.

“Yeah, those were fun to film.”

“My personal favorite was you two singing  _ Into the Unknown _ .” Victor tells him in between giggles. His boyfriends gave him a mock glare.

Soon, they heard the front door open and they knew Armando was home. Victor stands and pulls Benji up with him. “Come on, I’m excited to go eat the dinner you made.”

“That  _ Adrian and I  _ made. He really did help me a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of support I've received... MY HEART THANK YOU ALL!! Every time I get a notification of a kudos/comment, I get so excited and happy. I write constantly but I feel so insecure to actually post, so everyone's support has been a motivator to keep writing.
> 
> I have many ideas for this little universe I've created, I'm just trying to organize everything before posting. Check out my Tumblr for updates on future stories, username is the same here: MCUthere


	5. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Victor and Benji walked in, he insisted that Benji sit next to him. He tugged the chair back into place when Victor went to sit in it. 
> 
> “No,” his little brother exclaimed, startling him. “Benji sits here, you can sit across from us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the last chapter!
> 
> I won't say much right now, read the end notes for more info on future stories. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The youngest Salazar was already sitting at the table, excited to eat the meal he had worked so hard on. When Victor and Benji walked in, he insisted that Benji sit next to him. He tugged the chair back into place when Victor went to sit in it. “No,” his little brother exclaimed, startling him. “Benji sits here, you can sit across from us.”

Victor rolled his eyes, glancing at his boyfriend who stifled a laugh. “Wow, looks like you have some competition, Victor.” Pilar jokes as she takes her seat in front of Adrian, Victor takes the seat next to her, across from Benji. Before he could respond, Armando walked in, taking the seat on one end of the table, between Benji and Victor. The Salazar kids all say hello to their dad, to which he replies to each one with a smile, before his attention turns to the other young teen at his table. 

“So, Benji,” He starts, leaning forward a bit. “How was Adrian today? Didn’t cause too much trouble, I hope. Te portastes bien mijo?” Armando directed the last question to his youngest. Armando was trying hard, with this whole “gay thing” because, as much as he didn’t understand it and as hard as it’s been to accept, he loves Victor too much to lose him. So, no matter how awkward he felt, he would get to know his son’s boyfriend. 

“ _ Yes, _ Papi! I was good! Tell him Benji.” Benji glances at the young boy before turning back to Armando. 

“He was great, Sir. Stayed close to me at the grocery store, didn’t run off. He was hesitant at first of the snack I made but ate it all. Did his homework and even helped me cook.” He reported back. Benji always felt stiff with Armando. The father of three never said anything bad to him, not directly as far as he knows. As awkward as their interactions were, Benji recognized that he was trying. Which was more than he could say about his own father. 

Armando nodded at his response. “Yeah, Isabel was telling me that Adrian helped make dinner. Thank you again, for cooking. We all really appreciate it.” 

Isabel comes in and places the pan of meatballs at the center of the table. “Dinner is served.” Once Isabel takes her seat, Adrian is asked to say grace. Benji lifts his left hand towards Armando with caution, but with eyes closed, Armando takes his hand, no hesitation.

“Bless us God and bless this food. Bless our family and bless everyone in the world. And bless Benji, who made dinner tonight and for letting me help. Thank you for leading Victor to him. Amen.” Victor looked across to his brother, before looking at Benji. They share a small smile.

“That was very nice, mijo. Good job.” Armando said, then clapped his hands. “Alright, let’s eat. It smells delicious Benji, what is it?”

“Thank you, Sir. It’s uh, meatball Parmesan bake, my grandma’s recipe. She always made this for me as a kid.” Everyone served themselves and dug in.

“Omg, this is amazing.” Victor praised, earning him a blush from his boyfriend. “Seriously, B.”

“He’s right, this is good.” Pilar adds. 

“Thanks, but I can’t take all the credit. Adrian was a big help. I couldn’t have done it without my Sous chef.” Adrian is beaming next to him, taking a big bite of his own meatball. 

“Well, you two did a great job.” Isabel said. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t complain if you ever want to use our kitchen again.” Armando says, scooping a few more meatballs onto his plate. 

“Armando.” Isabel chides him. 

“What? It’s good!” He defends himself. 

“I’d love to cook for you all again. I don’t really get to make big meals at home since it’s just me and my parents. And most of the time my parents are either out of town or have to stay late at the office.” He shrugs. “It’s nice to cook for more than just me.”

“You’re welcome to join us anytime.” Isabel tells him, and means it. Victor smiles at him mom.  _ They like him. _ He thinks to himself.  _ They really like him. _

“So, mijo, how was your day? Did you have fun with Benji?” Adrian excitedly tells his family about his day. He tells them how his friends didn’t believe him at first but were shocked when they saw Benji waiting for him outside. How they went to the store (keeping his promise and doesn’t mention the chips). How Benji made him apple nachos and ham and cheese skewers, which earned Benji an impressed smile from Isabel. Adrian also told them how Benji helped him with his homework and let him mix the meat and other ingredients together. 

“He also invited me to his wedding.” 

Armando choked on his water, causing it to go up and out his nose. Victor’s fork slipped out of his hand and fell on his lap. Isabel sets down her wine glass and tries to process what her son just said. Pilar is openly laughing, enjoying her family’s reaction. Adrian didn’t really notice the fumbles from his family, or blushing faces from Benji and Victor. He took another content bite from his meal.

“His what?” Isabel asked, thinking they must have misheard him. 

Adrian turned to his mom. “His wedding.” He confirmed. “But he said it won’t happen for another ten years, but it’s okay. I can wait.” He says casually. Benji didn’t look up from his plate, but he knew his face was red. 

Adrian continued, “then, while the food cooked, we watched Frozen. But we didn’t finish it. Can we finish it after dinner? Please?” 

Regaining his composer, Armando answered. “Sure, but finish your food first.” It was quiet for a few seconds before Victor broke it. 

“I’m, so I’m leaving for my game during my last class tomorrow. Coach said it’s best to get to the game about an hour early, so you can get a good parking spot.” They talked about Victor’s game for a while longer. Armando spoke about his day and Isabel mentioned a few funny moments that happened in her lessons that day. 

Soon, Adrian was done, he looked up at Benji. “Are you coming?” He asked. 

“I’m almost done.” He told him. “I’ll be there in a bit.” Adrian nodded and got up. He was halfway to the living room when he ran back over. He grabbed his plate and placed it in the sink before going to the living room.

It didn’t seem weird to Benji, but apparently cleaning up after himself at dinner wasn’t normal Adrian behavior. 

“Who is that and where is our real son.” Armando jokes. “I guess someone left a good impression on him.” Benji blushes, his eyes locked on his food. He and Victor were the next to get up and put their plates away. 

“Thank you again, Benji. The food was delicious.” Isabel said as they walked passed them and into the living room. 

“No problem. I’m glad you all enjoyed it.”

Benji and Victor sat next to each other on the couch, a sliver of space between them, Victor's arm thrown behind Benji. Adrian sat on the right side of Benji. All three boys sang along to the movie and once it was over, Armando came over. He leaves against the frame and calls Adrian.

“Alright kiddo, come on, time to get ready for bed.” 

Adrian whines, crosses his arms and leans close to his friend. “No, I don’t want to! I want to hang out with Benji.” Armando glances over at the older boy. 

“You’ve been with him all day. Come on, time for bed.” Adrian huffed and Victor knew his brother enough to know a temper tantrum was coming. But Benji turned to the younger kid.

“Hey, Buddy. It’s okay. I had fun today, but your Dad is right. It’s late and I need to go home soon.” 

Adrian’s puppy face returned. “But I don’t want you to leave yet.” He threw his arms around Benji’s middle, hugging him tight. Benji hugged him back just as tight.

“I know, but we get to see each other again tomorrow.” He reminded him. “At Victor's game. And I can come over again some other time. We can make something new.” 

Sniffling, Adrian pulls away from the hug enough to look up at his new friend. “Promise?” 

Benji gave him a soft smile. “I promise.” He holds out his pinky and Adrian wraps his own around it. 

Adrian lets out a shaky breath. “Okay.” He said, letting go of the older boy completely and stands. 

“Goodnight, see you tomorrow.” He gives him a small wave and smiles before making his way to the bathroom. Armando looks at him and mouths  _ thank you _ , before going after him. 

Benji relaxes back into the couch and looks to his left, looking at Victor who is already looking at him with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. 

“What?” He asks, but Victor doesn’t say anything. Instead, he placed a hand on each cheek, caressing them before pulling Benji in for a kiss. It wasn’t a peck, or as hot and needy as some of their other kisses. No, this one is slow, with purpose. Victor poured love and care into this kiss, desperate to show Benji how much he loves him without saying the words.  _ Not yet _ , he thinks,  _ but soon. _

Some noise from the kitchen pulls them back to reality. Benji rests his forehead on Victor’s, eyes closed for a few seconds before pulling back. 

“Not that I’m complaining, because I  _ definitely _ want more kisses like that, but what was that for.” He asks, glancing over Victor’s shoulder to make sure his mom hadn’t spotted them. 

Victor shrugged. “I don’t know, I just. Seeing you with Adrian, how caring and patient you are with him…. I don’t know.” He mumbles. 

His boyfriend smiles at him, leaning over for another kiss but is stopped by a buzz from his phone. Benji glances at the text and frowns. “My mom’s almost here, I should head down.” 

The two go to Victor’s room to grab his backpack. They’re heading down the hall when Isabel calls them over to the kitchen. 

“Here Benji, before you go and I forget.” She slips him $20 and Benji’s eyebrows shoot up. “No, Mrs.- Isabel,” he corrects himself. “You don’t have to. I didn’t-” she waves him off. 

“Please, take it. As a thank you for the food and for taking care of Adrian. It was a big help.” Benji knew she wasn’t going to take the money back, so accepts defeat and slips it into his pocket. He can save it and use it next time he and Adrian hang out. 

“It really wasn’t any trouble. Adrian is a great kid. Like I told Victor earlier, I wouldn’t mind babysitting him again.” 

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind. I know he loved hanging out with you too. Do you want to take some of the food home?” She asks, glancing over at the leftovers. “I can pack some up real quick.” Benji shakes his head. 

“No, it’s fine. I made that for all of you. But I should get going, my mom is probably outside by now. I guess I’ll see you all tomorrow.” 

“Yes, we don’t want to keep your mom waiting.” Isabel agrees. “Thank you again. We’ll see you tomorrow. We’re picking up Pilar from school and heading straight over to Victor’s game. If you want a ride, you’re more than welcomed to go with us.” She offers. 

“Yeah, that would be great.” 

“Just wait with her by the entrance after school.” She says, giving one last wave goodbye. He returns it and heads for the door. 

“I’m going to walk him out.” He hears Victor tell his mom before joining him. 

They get to the bottom of the steps and Benji turns to Victor. “Can I call you later?” He asks. 

“Yeah, I’ll be waiting.” They share a quick kiss before Benji makes his way outside and to his mom’s car. Mrs. Campbell waves at Victor, who waves back. 

He climbs in, waving goodbye to his boyfriend as they drive off. “You have a good time?” His mom asked. 

Benji keeps his eyes on the apartment building, only glancing away once Victor is safely back inside. “Yeah, today was really fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT!! Thank you all again for the support! I do not post often because I am very critical/insecure of my own writing, so posting this was very nerve wracking for me lol. Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, and bookmarked!
> 
> I have four other stories in the works lol I'm working on the 'Benji & Pilar' story, 'Right after 1x10' story, 'Victor coming out to his extended family' story, and a 'Benji meeting the extended family' story. If any of you have ideas of what you would want to read, let me know! I'm open to hearing ideas. All of these stories are on the first draft so nothing is set in stone.
> 
> I wrote this story because I wanted to see more Domestic Benji interacting with Victor and the rest of the Salazar family. I'm glad so many more people enjoyed this concept as well, and I can't wait until I can provide more stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos! They help me feel validated:)


End file.
